Brother's Untold Secrets Told
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Ity's been a while since everything that happened with Trey, Ryan and Marissa. Trey moves to Newport with his girlfriend and is forced to talk to Ryan and Marissa. Can they both forgive him for his actions? WARNING Swearing, Metion of rape and Child abuse


**_Brothers untold secrets told. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except the made up ones. _**

**_A.N... THis story came to me yesterday and mainly I was bored and wanted to write instead of doing some math homework but anyways. This story takes place after everything that happened with Trey, Ryan and Marissa. Its summer so nothing happened with Marissa getting kicked out of school or anything like that. I hope this story makes some sense it just a buch of ideas I had turned into a story. _**

**_WARNINGS - WARNING - WARNING. This story does have swearing in it, child abuse, metion of rape. If that offends you leave now and don't bother reading. _**

**_YOU"VE BEEN WARNED_**

It had been 11 months since Trey had attempted to rape Marissa, Ryan found out and Marissa had shot Trey in the back.

"Why are you making me move with you again?" 18-year old Trey asked his girlfriend of 8 months.

"Because I can." 17-year old Jennie Diaz said told her boyfriend while packing her clothes and looked to see her boyfriend stretched out on her bed. Jennie Diaz was leaving tomorrow to get away from her drunk alcoholic mother, her father and older brother were both serving time in jail and she was dragging her poor boyfriend along with her.

"Fine but you owe me." Trey said to her as he stretched and folded his arms behind his head, Jennie got up off the floor and went over to her bed and climb on and straddled Trey's waist, he unfolded his arms and rested them on her hips, Jennie leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

"And how do you expect me to pay you exactly?"Jennie asked when she pulled away from Trey's lips.

"I think we can think of something" he smirk and rolled over so he was on top. Trey leaned down captured her lip and kissed her, Jennie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair, he ran his tongue on her bottom lip she accepted and her tongue battle with his, his winning. After a bit of making out more Trey ran his hand down Jennie's body reaching the hem of her pink t-shirt he slipped his hand underneath it. As he started to move his hand higher, Jennie broke the kiss gasping for air and Trey started kissing her neck.

"Trey..." Jennie tried pushing his shoulder to get his attention

"Mmm" he mumbled against her neck

"Trey... please stop. I'm sorry but I'm not ready." Jennie said she started biting her lip out of nervous habit and turned her head away.

"Jennie." He sighed "Baby look" he reached under her chin and turned her to face him "Jennie babe I would never pressure you into anything ever okay? When your ready you can tell me okay?" Jennie nodded her head, Trey leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Thanks, I guess I should finish packing" Trey nodded and rolled off on Jennie she sat up and went to finish packing, Trey sat and watched. A short time later Jennie turned the stereo on, Trey was slowly falling asleep, Jennie started singing to the radio

"We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear  
Now, we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
The world  
slows down, but my heart beats fast right now  
I know, this is the part where the end starts  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts good-bye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here  
Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the routine  
Gotta talk to you now before we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you  
The world  
Slows down, but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part, where the end starts  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts good-bye  
To find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here" Jennie finished the song and continued packing never knowing Trey was awake listening to her sing. Sometime by midnight Jennie had finished packing her stuff, Trey had fallen asleep on her bed, Jennie smiled watching she slowly made her way over to her bed and laid down beside Trey her head was resting on his chest, he wrapped his arm around her waist and Jennie fell asleep feeling safe for once in her life.

The next morning Jennie woke up and went to the bathroom, she started the shower while waiting for the water to warm she quickly stripped out of her clothing, Jennie went to the mirror and looked at her bruised body. Her ribs were covered in black and purple bruises and her shoulders had bruised fingerprint marks. Jennie quickly brushed her teeth before jumping in the warm shower, letting the hot warm hit her sore body Jennie slowly started feeling relaxed, Jennie got her shampoo and massaged it into her scalp and rinsed it out after repeating with conditioner, Jennie washed her body with grape soap and rinsed she stood under the shower head for a couple minutes before getting out and drying off, Jennie quickly got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of comfortable fitting jeans. Jennie dried her hair blonde-black streaked and put it in a ponytail, she put on a pair of hooped earring along with a pair of studs and her cupcake necklace on. She went back to her room and seen Trey still sleeping, creeping slowly over to the bed Jennie shook him awake he groaned and pulled Jennie to him, she laid on top on him looking into her eyes, that were changing from dark purple to light grey. Jennie's eyes were always changing from dark purple, dark black, dark blue and light grey. Trey leaned up and kissed Jennie and she kissed back, Trey rolled them over the broke away from Jennie

"I'm going to go shower so we can leave." With that Trey walked out of her room and headed to the bathroom. Jennie walked over to her dresser and looked into the mirror that was hanging above it, she grabbed her backpack and pulled her eyeliner and lip gloss out and went back to the dresser and put some eyeliner on and then some lip gloss. Jennie put them back in her bag and looked around her room, it was empty except for 4 suitcases, a bed and dresser.

Believe it or not when Jennie was younger she had a good life, she used to live in Miami and was rich but her parents started getting gretty with the money and wasted it on stupid stuff and they lost it all, which lead them to living in Chino, where her 21- year old brother Riley Diaz got involved with some gangs and ended up in jail for 3-5 years for possession, her mother Kelsie Diaz shortly after that turned to work for her life support and she started having an affair, her father Robert Diaz found out and asked for a divorce at the same time Kelsie had broke off the affair hoping to be able to stay together with Robert but it didn't work out that way. A little after that some men showed up in Chino looking for Robert apparently he owed then money- a lot- of money 3.1 million to be exact. He couldn't pay for so he ended up in jail for 5-10 years, her mother took it hard and turned to alcohol and drugs and abusing her daughter. Kelsie would come home drunk out of her mind and would try to be the living shit out of her daughter for fun and then pass out drunk leaving Jennie passed out from pain or lack of blood. And all this happened in the last year. Jennie walked over to her dressed and seen a picture on the mirror it was of her family in Miami, she was 13 in the picture and Riley was 17 and her parents were both happy, everyone in the picture was happy. But it all seem so unreal now. After staring at the picture for a while, Jennie never noticed Trey come in the room, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, she leaned into him.

"Miss it?" Trey asked when he seen what she was looking at

"It just the way my life is now it seem like that was all fake like it was a dream." Jennie explained turning around to look at him, Trey was dressed in jeans and a dark black t-shirt that showed his muscles.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so" Jennie quickly grabbed the picture, and one of the suitcases and her backpack while Trey took the other 3 suitcases. Trey took the suitcases the Silver Range rover that the Trevers sent to Jennie since she was going to be living with them. Jennie help Trey take the other suitcase out there.

"You ready?" Trey asked once the ranger was loaded

"Yeah but just give me a second" Jennie said as she went back into the house, she went into the living room to find her mother drunk and sleeping on the couch, Jennie walked over to her and shook her awake

"Uhh What?" her mom snapped

"Bye"

"What?" Kelsie asked clearly confused

"I'm leaving remember?"

"Not really but whatever you little ungrateful bitch you think you can just leave like that. You know what actually just leave get the hell out of my house you won't survive one second on your own, Well you won't you can't live with out my support."

"Please mom you can't survive without a bottle of alcohol attatched to your lips. And for your information I've managed my whole life pretty damn well with out you"

"YOU UNGREATFUL BITCH. I did everything for you I've let you live in my house and now you think you can just leave. Just get the hell out my house and get the FUCk out of my sight."

"Bye mom" Jennie turned away from her mom

"Jennifer..." Jennifer turned to face her moth and Kelsie slapped her across the face hard. Jennie fell from the surprise of the attack. Her mother just laughed and knelt down to her level

"AND that will teach you for ever trying to leave me" her mother slapped her again and kicked her one in the gut and went to her bedroom slamming the door shut after grabbing a bottle of Vodka. Jennie stay on the ground waiting for the pain to subside, then slowly pulled herself off the ground and out the door to the safe arms of her boyfriend

"She hit you again?" Trey asked when he seen her cheek that had a bright red hand print on it. Jennie nodded and rested her non-red cheek against Trey's chest.

"Come on lets go" The 2 climb in the vehicle and Trey started for the highway.

About 6 hour later, the couple reached the 'Welcome to Newport Beach' Sign. Trey drove to the Trever's house and helped Jennie take her stuff inside the house. He meet Mr. and Mrs. Trever and their two 9-year old twins Kayla and Cailtynn.

"Trey are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Trever asked

"I think I'm going to head out and get settled in my apartment."

"Okay." Jennie walked Trey out to the Range Rover which is his now because Mr. Trever gave Jennie a black convertible.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Trey asked while hugging Jennie

"For coming and changing your whole life for me" Jennie told him while resting her head on his chest.

"Well I guess I better get going"

"Well if you have to." Jennie said she stepped back from him and reached up and pulled his head forward and kissed him. After a few minutes they broke apart and hugged again then Trey got into his Range Rover and drove off. Trey drove down to the pier to get some food, he walked into one of the restraunt and orders some burgers, he was waiting for the order to cook and he seen the last person her wanted to see.. his loving little brother Ryan Atwood. Trey turned around trying to hide from Ryan. Trey felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and to see Ryan for a second next thing he saw was the floor, Ryan had punched him in the face. Trey got up off the ground grabbed his order that was ready and left the place without one look to Ryan.

1 week later.

It had been one week since Trey and Jennie showed up in Newport and since Ryan had punched Trey. Summer, Marissa and Jennie had become somewhat friends. Ryan and Trey hadn't spoken or seen each other since that night. Jennie was planning on changing that.

Somehow Jennie had gotten Ryan, Marissa, Seth, Summer to all go to the Model home.

"What the hell is going on?" Summer asked

"What are we doing here?" Ryan asked

"I have no clue" Seth said. Jennie came outside to where they all were sitting around the supposed to be pool.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What are you doing here, Jennie?"

"How do you know her?"

"SHUT UP" Jennie screamed getting sick of listening to them ask questions

"Sit down" They all obeyed and sat down.

"Thank. You are all here because I am sick of listening to this. First of Marissa, Summer I AM Trey's girlfriend. Second I know everything , I know what happened to Marissa, to Ryan and I know what happened to Trey BUT I also know stuff you guys don't know."

"Like what?" Summer asked

"When Trey left Newport he went to Las Vegas and got a job as a blackjack dealer for about 2 weeks then he went to rehab to help with his drugs and he is clean now and he doesn't do drugs, he does drink but not senseless. Ryan Trey know he made mistakes but he is also trying to make up for them. Marissa what he did to was really wrong but he got help. Ryan when you came to the Cohen's you got a second chance I know you already gave Trey plenty of second chances but he does regret that night and what he did to Marissa."

"Why should I care?" Ryan asked

"Marissa, Trey stills feel guilty but he has also changed"

"How do you know?"

"I've been dating Trey for a little of 9 months and I'm still a virgin. Trey doesn't pressure me or anything."

"Marissa you are one of my best friends and Summer you are too. Just trust me he has changed." Marissa nodded she quickly gave Ryan a kiss and left with Seth and Summer. Jennie turned to Ryan

"Ryan... I know what you have been through my older brother was arrested and my dad is now in jail and my mom turned to abuse and alcohol along with drugs. Look" Jennie lifted her shirt to show him the HUGE black bruise on her ribs. " my mom did that, Trey doesn't know either. I was able to get away from that abuse because of Trey. Ryan Trey learned his mistakes and he went to councilling. Do you know Trey's greatest fear?"

"No"

"Either of you ending up like A.J or your father"

"A.J?"

"Abusive to anyone in his life."

"Look despite what happened I know Trey is my brother."

"Trey misses his little brother."

The next day....

Trey was bored so he went for a walk to the pier hoping to run into Jennie.

"Trey?"

"Little brother?"Trey greeted Ryan

"How are you?"

"Fine I guess you?" Trey asked confused on why he hadn't been punch yet

"I'm good. Look I'm sorry about the other day and punching you and stuff"

"Sorry about trying to rape your girlfriend and trying to kill you. But Ryan I really have changed"

"Yeah so I've been told. Jennie she is very convincing." Ryan added when Trey gave him a confused look

"Yeah she is I really love her though."

"She loves you too, Come on everyone is at the beach" Trey and Ryan went off to the beach and meet up with Marissa, Summer, Seth and Jennie. They went down to a more quiet part of the beach and built a fire and watched the sunset together, Trey was sitting on a log with Jennie in his lap, Ryan was on the sand with Marissa in his lap and Seth and summer weren't arguing for once but actually sitting nicely together. The couple all sat in silence watching the sunset. Seth leaned over to Summer and whispered something in her ear

"Cohen that's nasty..."

**_By the way the song was 'The Pussycat Dolls - I Hate This Part'_**

**_A.N So I hope that made some sense and that you enjoyed it. If it sucked well give me a break it is 3 in the morning and I have been typing since afterschool. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW even if it sucked._**


End file.
